Juntando os cacos
by sra.jansen
Summary: Katniss e Peeta conseguiram sobreviver aos Jogos que tirou "suas escolhas", a Guerra que tirou tudo o que eles tinham inclusive eles mesmo deixando o vazio completo e com a difícil lição a aprender que a vida continua mesmo quando você gostaria que ela acabasse. Essa fic conta como eles conseguiram mesmo após a barbárie juntar os restos e seguir em frente.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 - Retorno

_Estou de volta ao doze. _

_Ninguém espera por mim já que eu não avisei a ninguém que estaria de volta. Começo a andar a passos lentos e vagarosos pela cidade temendo que uma olhada errada puxe o gatilho para um colapso. Passo pelas ruinas da prefeitura em direção à casa de Haymitch, mas ao entrar algo esta terrivelmente errado, pois junto com o vomito, resto de comida e bebida há também corpos mutilados. A visão faz meu sangue gelar, corro em direção à porta que esta cada vez mais longe e finalmente passo por ela, mas não estou na rua e sim dentro da casa de Katniss. _

"_Katniss" grito seu nome procurando por ela freneticamente na sala, na cozinha e meu medo vai aumentando a cada cômodo vazio. Subo para seu quarto que esta com a cama ainda feita, entro no quarto de Prim aos e a vejo o alivio me preenche me aproximo para abraça-la. Porem não tenho o controle do meu corpo fecho as mãos em seu pescoço e a mato asfixiada. _

Acordo sobressaltado, assustado e com o rosto encharcado de lagrimas, em seguida olho ao redor estou no meu quarto de hospede na capital respiro fundo para conter o pânico que ainda esta em meu peito. "Não é real"

Repito como um mantra ate minha respiração ficar regular como o dr Aurélio me ensinou, em seguida repito a mim mesmo as coisas que sei serem reais e verdadeiras, não uma memória adulterada.

1. Meu nome é Peeta Mellark

2. Sou do distrito 12 que foi bombardeado.

3. Katniss Everdeen me salvou duas vezes na capital.

4. Eu a salvei de cometer suicídio.

Passaram-se meses desde que a vi pela ultima vez, mandei diversas cartas, mas todas sem respostas e estava terrivelmente preocupado. Olho para o relógio são 4:30 da manhã, mas não conseguirei dormir novamente então vou pintar faz parte de minha terapia e me relaxa bastante após uma noite de tormento.

Olho o relógio e vejo que são 7:00, ligo para Haymitch, mas ele não atende. Insisto ate que ele atende.

-Alô. –Diz ele com a voz embargada de sono ou ressaca.

-Alô Haymitch, sou eu Peeta. Como estão indo as coisas? –Evito falar na Katniss com medo de alguma reação, pois quero ir o mais rápido possível ao 12. Haymitch suspira do outro lado meio cansado meio que com raiva.

-Peeta, ela está comendo, dormindo, mas não está bem. Agora se você me ligar amanhã de novo nesse mesmo horário eu vou quebrar esse telefone! –ele desliga sem a menor cerimônia. Mas não importa eu consegui saber o que precisava, ela ainda está viva e isso enche-me de alivio. Sigo para minha sessão de terapia com o Dr Aurélio.

Após meses de sessões sem colapsos incontroláveis, agora eu descobri como "burlar" meu outro eu distorcido produzido pela capital com dor ou me segurando literalmente em algo que eu sei ser real. Finalmente estou com o formulário que me enviará ao distrito 12 para poder tentar recomeçar.

-Só mais uma coisa Peeta, só por que você está estável e controlado agora. Não significa que está curado, lembre-se sempre de evitar as causas de seu flashback e como controla-los quando ocorrerem. –Ele me avisa – Quando você precisar falar comigo para qualquer coisa me ligue nesse numero –Diz ele me entregando um papel com os números –Quando eu estou fechando a porta ele diz –Ah e diga para aquela menina teimosa para atender as ligações ou me ligar. Não posso fingi que estou tratando ela se ela ignora completamente o telefone.

-Certo, passarei o recado e obrigado por tudo. –Digo fechando a porta e correndo em direção ao meu quarto o mais rápido que minhas pernas conseguiram. Finalmente estaria longe do Capital, não sei como consegui ficar tanto tempo sem entrar em colapso. Quando entrego a Effie minha autorização, ela sabe que eu tenho pressa e compra uma passagem para as 17 horas.

Estou no caminho do 12. Minha cabine no trem é bem semelhante a que usamos na turnê da vitória. Estou na cama rolando de um lado ao outro, ate que finalmente pego no sono.

_Estou numa cabine semelhante a essa cochilando quando ouço o abrir da porta quando estou levantando ela empurra meu tórax. "Katniss?" Eu digo esfregando os olhos. Ela esta se virando para sair. "Não, fique" puxo ela para mais perto, ela se deita ao meu lado. Eu me sento pegando alguns cobertores para me deitar no chão. "Não" diz ela. "Durma comigo". Eu não digo nada só ponho os cobertores no lugar e volto a deitar. Ela dorme de costas para mim, e eu coloco meu braço esquerdo ao redor dela. Ela posiciona o braço esquerdo ao lado do meu, e entrelaça os dedos com os meus. Então eu durmo profundamente. _

Acordo de repente com a claridade do sol entrando no quarto. Aquilo não foi um sonho, mas uma memória e sei disso por que nunca tenho sonhos felizes. Dentro de uma hora chegarei ao doze, mas não sei exatamente o que farei. Como baterei na porta dela e direi olá? Afinal ela deve estar estruída pela irmã e por não poder seguir com Prim em sua morte. Mas ela ainda está viva assim como eu, mesmo que isso não tenha sido planejado e não sei de onde tiramos forças, mas continuamos a viver por mais doloroso que seja. Andei ate o prado próximo à floresta os boatos que ouvi na estação eram verdadeiros, o prado estava ficando verde novamente, obviamente não foi semeado e ninguém cuida dele quase como se fosse um sinal que as coisas iriam melhorar que tempos pacíficos estavam por vir, mas eu sei que isso não é possível pelo menos não para quem já passou por coisas terríveis como eu, pois sei que a cada anoitecer meus terrores estarão comigo e tomo meu caminho para casa de Katniss no caminho ando por diferentes arbustos de primrose e eu sei o que devo fazer para homenagear Prim. Caminho agora confiante com uma tarefa para me focar, pego um carrinho de mão e uma pá em casa e volto para pegar algumas mudas. De volta à vila dos vitoriosos eu cavo ao redor da casa, mas devo ter feito muito barulho, nem terminei de colocar uma muda e escuto.

-Você esta de volta. –Ela pergunta tirando minha concentração e puxando toda minha atenção para ela. Deparo-me com Katniss que está na porta de sua casa sua aparência está horrível como se ela tivesse desistido da vida, seu rosto está completamente pálido, ela está mais magra, o cabelo está completamente bagunçado como se não penteasse há semanas e ela olha para mim sem nenhuma vontade. Ela olha os arbustos.

-Dr Aurélio não me deixou sair do Capital até ontem. –Digo tentando me recompor – A propósito, ele disse para lhe dizer que ele não pode continuar fingindo que está tratando você para sempre. Você tem que pegar o telefone.

-O que estava fazendo? –Ela me pergunta, quando a olho percebo que ela está me analisando, será que ela ainda não confia em mim? Bem eu não a culpo depois de tudo.

-Fui para floresta, esta manhã e plantei. Para ela. –Sei que ela ainda está de luto. –Eu pensei que nós poderíamos plantá-las ao longo da lateral da casa. –Ela primeiro olha para os arbustos e para terra. Ela está para explodir de raiva em um minuto e estou temendo que algo aconteça que desencadeie uma reação minha, mas no instante seguinte ela assimila e concorda com a cabeça e corre para dentro da casa se trancando. Por um instante eu fico ali aliviado de não ter tido uma reação, de ter me saído bem, vou terminar de plantar as rosas que deram o nome a Prim e ao voltar para casa uma parte de mim se pergunta se voltaremos a ser como nos primeiros jogos se seremos estranhos, só dizendo olá ocasionalmente e fingir que nada aconteceu. Será que estamos tão danificados assim? Sigo para casa de Haymitch.

-Olha quem resolveu dar o ar da graça... –Diz ele abrindo a porta e dando passagem para eu entrar. E cambaleante seve-se de uma dose de sua garrafa. –Está servido?

-Não obrigado.

-Então finalmente não receberei mais telefonemas inconvenientes, não sei como não o quebrei a cada ligação. –Diz ele tomando um grande gole.

-Ela está não comendo, você mentiu. –O acuso, ele me dá um olhar um pouco paciente demais.

-Peeta, o que você esperava? Que ela estivesse feliz e saltitante? Pelo menos ela não está morta e agora que voltou você pode se incumbir de alimenta-la ate ela explodir. Eu vou poder deixar de ser babá e viveremos felizes para sempre. –Diz ele como sempre sarcasticamente. Sei que ele está certo, mas mesmo assim não me impede de ficar com raiva e junto com essa raiva vem algo que acabou me pegando com a guarda baixa.

_Estou amarrado em uma cadeira, com medo, impotente a qualquer coisa quando injetam uma substancia que me invade deixando-me atordoado. Estou na arena, Katniss me empurra para a cerca elétrica e por um instante estou morto. Quando abro meus olhos e acuso ela de me empurra ela simplesmente diz " você ainda está vivo não está?" com um sorriso maldoso complementa "por enquanto" e avança para me enforcar._

Sou trazido de volta à realidade estou segurando a mesa de Haymitch com toda minha força, ele está com a mão em meu ombro ainda me sacudindo um pouco.

-Peeta, garoto você me assustou. –Diz ele ainda me olhando preocupado como se eu fosse enlouquecer a qualquer minuto. Eu começo a respirar fundo ate me acalmar e tiro minhas mãos agora doloridas da mesa dele que esta vazia pela força de meus tremores que ainda não passaram completamente.

-Não foi minha intenção. –Digo um pouco zonzo correndo para o banheiro vomitando todo meu café da manhã, volto à sala me sentindo um pouco melhor. Haymitch não diz nada sobre meu episodio.

-Então seja bem vindo de qualquer forma.

-Vou para casa descansar um pouco. -Digo me dirigindo a porta.

A caminho de casa para arrumar as minhas malas, do meu quarto a vejo sair para caçar eu suponho e fico feliz por ela começar a tentar seguir em frente.

Estou terminando com a faxina em casa o sol já está se pondo quando eu a vejo voltar carregada por Thom em sua charrete. Quando ele sai da casa de Katniss, eu o intercepto.

-O que houve? –Pergunto angustiado.

-Sinceramente eu não sei, eu estava enterrando as pessoas mortas no cemitério que fizemos um pouco depois da cerca, quando estava voltando avistei Katniss, mas ela estava pálida, cambaleando como se suas pernas pesassem toneladas, a vi vomitando, quase desmaiando e eu imediatamente a pus na charrete e trouxe de volta para casa. –Diz ele –Melhor ficar de olho nela.

Ele se despede e segue para a cidade. Fico tentado a ir só pra ver se ela está bem, mas depois do meu episodio de hoje dou meia volta e sigo para casa. Devido aos eventos do dia eu janto um caldo que Greasy Sae deixou e vou para o quarto, talvez seja por causa do esforço físico e mental do dia, mas consigo adormecer rapidamente entregando ao sono.

Acordo num pulo, suando frio, respiração irregular e tremendo, não me lembro do sonho o que para mim é muito bom, já basta o que eu sei. Vou para cozinha beber água o relógio marca 4 horas, é mais que estou acostumado a dormir de qualquer maneira. Sei que não dormirei mais, então vou atrás dos ingredientes para assar pães e vejo que faltam ingredientes para fazer pães de queijo o que me lembra de ir ao mercado hoje. Cozinhar é mais que uma terapia para mim, é gratificante ver que mesmo destruído ainda consigo fazer coisas tão belas e alimentar os outros. Ver que com os ingredientes e procedimento certos qualquer um consegue um bom resultado.

Estou deixando a massa crescer quando escuto gritos e choro vindo da casa de Katniss vou ate a varanda ver se ela está saindo ou algo assim, mas não ela permanece gritando e lamentando. Isso não é típico dela, a preocupação consegue o melhor de mim e eu vou só espiar pela janela para ter certeza que não esta acontecendo nada é quando eu vejo Buttercup e ela lamentando, chorando e sei que ela não está bem, mas também não há nada que eu possa fazer por ela e isso entristece profundamente. Volto para minha casa nem sei mais o que estava fazendo, tão atordoado, abraço meus joelhos e me embalo para frente e pra trás, não sei ao certo quanto tempo fico ali me balançando com o sentimento de puro pesar e desespero não há a menor esperança, nada em que possa me agarrar para o futuro. Quando olho para Haymitch ele está menos bêbado que de costume parado na minha porta, ele passa as mãos pelos cabelos e segue para o telefone.

-Alô Dr Aurélio... –Não consegui escutar o resto, simplesmente apago.

Acordei no sofá sem saber ao certo como fui parar ali, olho para o relógio agora são 14 horas e lembro-me do pão. Por sorte ele não estragou e os pus para assar, enquanto estão no forno vou a dispensa ver o que preciso comprar urgentemente e quando os pães estão prontos eu levo alguns comigo. Bato na porta de Katniss e por sorte quem aparece é Greasy Sae.

-Peeta, boa tarde. –Cumprimenta ela –Katniss está dormindo ainda, estou fazendo um pouco de caldo para quando ela acordar gostaria de entrar? –Pergunta ela como que por cortesia

-Não, estou a caminho da cidade vou fazer umas compras, passei só para deixar alguns pães que fiz. –Entrego a ela um pacote.

-Ah, obrigada, tenho certeza que Katniss vai amar comer com o caldo. –Diz ela com um sorriso – Tchau. Ela diz fechando a porta e eu sigo para cidade no caminho vejo Thom e entrego os pães e peço para ele distribuir entre os trabalhadores.

Sido agora para o antigo Prego (para quem não sabe é o Hob) foi transformado em um mercado e incentivado pelo Governo. Lá encontro tudo que preciso e volto para casa.

São em torno de 20 horas quando resolvo ligar para Dr Aurélio.

-Alô, Peeta como você está? –Pergunta ele

-Eu estou bem, esqueci-me de ligar antes.

-Tudo bem, você teve algum colapso? –Pergunta de rotina

-Não. –Então me lembro de ontem na casa de Haymitch –Quer dizer sim, mas não foi bem um colapso, foi mais como um episodio. Ruim, mas controlável.

-Hoje cedo Haymitch me ligou preocupado, quer falar sobre isso? –Pergunta ele, então eu conto tudo o que estava acontecendo com Katniss e o efeito que isso teve sobre mim.

-Interessante. –Diz ele tentando chegar a uma conclusão eu acho- Peeta, Katniss ainda está em processo de luto e quem sabe quanto tempo vai durar ainda já que a perda dela não envolveu só a irmã, mas também a mãe, de certa forma. Pelo que você descreveu ela já passou pela negação e isolamento que é a primeira fase, deve estar passando pela segunda fase agora que é a raiva. Não tente conforma-la, mas conforta-la. Esteja lá pra ela, mas não direto. Já quanto a seu episodio deve ter sido a raiva que o desencadeou, tente se conter ou desviar o foco da próxima vez como fizemos em terapia.

-Obrigado. –Digo aliviado por ter instruções de como prosseguir

-Por nada qualquer coisa pode me chamar.

Senti-me muito melhor após falar com o doutor, era quase 21 horas e eu sabia que com tudo o que tinha dormido não conseguiria fazer isso tão cedo então fui para a sala de pintura me concentrar em outra atividade que era meu refugio. Pintei a cena que presenciei mesmo sabendo que ela não me pertencia, nomeei o quadro de perda. Toquei no rosto dela sobre a tela, incrível como eu consigo pintar tão bem é quase como se ela fosse sair da tela. Olho para o relógio são 4 horas da manhã então vou para a cozinha fazer pães, pães de queijo para Katniss e rosquinhas para Haymitch.

São 8 horas quando tudo fica pronto e eu sigo para casa em frente a minha onde Katniss e vejo Greasy Sae que esta chegando.

-Olá Peeta, bom dia. –Me cumprimenta ela

-Bom dia. –Digo a ela que segue para a porta de Katniss com a chave e a destranca.

Ao entrar na sala eu me espanto, pois Katniss esta ao telefone aos prantos e eu sei que ela detesta demonstrar fraqueza na frente das pessoas. Logo ela se despede, desliga o telefone e tenta se recompor. Sentasse a mesa e come, não muito, mas eu também não consigo comer muito. Não consigo falar nada, se instala um silencio pesado, decido seguir o conselho do Dr Aurélio e a deixo em seus pensamentos.

-Tenho que fazer Haymitch comer alguma coisa. –Digo me despedindo de GreasySae e Katniss e sigo para casa dele.

Quando bato na porta de sua casa às 10 horas é claro que ele não atende, mas mesmo assim insisto e nada. Então entro sem a menor cerimonia e é claro que ele está desmaiado no sofá. Olho ao redor está tudo como sempre imundo, apesar de tudo a outra pessoa que me importo mais que Katniss é Haymitch. Foi ele que esteve ao meu lado no 13 tentando me resgatar das trevas que o capitólio me deixou então eu limpo sua casa como forma de gratidão e também por que não aguentava mais a imundície de sua casa. Termino às 15 horas quando Haymitch está acordado olha ao redor momentaneamente desorientado.

-Essa é a minha casa? –Pergunta ele

-Sim, resolvi limpar um pouco. –Antes que eu diga qualquer outra coisa ele vomita no chão. "Nota mental NUNCA mais LIMPAR a casa de Haymitch outra vez"

-Obrigado. –Ele diz limpando a boca com as mangas

-Trouxe rosquinhas, vê se come um pouco antes de se embebedar. –Digo entregando o pacote para ele indo em direção à porta.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 – A reação

Acordo com Buttercup ao meu lado coçando as patas, percebo que tem alguns espinhos em sua pata e resolvo tirar. Ao tirar os espinhos lembro de Prim que seria muito melhor que eu para cuidar dele e começamos a chorar novamente. Eu pensava que ele era estupido, mas quando ele toca meu rosto como se estivesse me confortando me faz simpatizar com ele. Ainda com essa força abro a carta de minha mãe. Vejo sua caligrafia impecável.

_Katniss..._

_Perdoe-me, eu sou uma fraca. Nunca tive a sua resistência, sempre admirei muito você. Eu não conseguiria voltar para o doze, são tantas recordações e não há nada que eu possa fazer. Não sei o que falar para você só que me perdoe por ter abandonado você e sua irmã quando mais precisava de mim, por ter deixado você com toda a carga de nossa família, eu falhei miseravelmente criando vocês e sei que talvez você nunca me entenda. Meu numero é XXXXXX, me liga, eu amo você._

Disco os números e escuto o telefone chamando. Será que ela está em casa?

-Alô. –Escuto sua voz

-Mãe sou eu. –Digo a ela

-Katniss querida –Diz ela com a voz já embargada –Oh querida eu sinto tanto, te liguei várias vezes, mas ninguém atendia. –Continua ela aos prantos, eu que já estava pensando... Eu pensei... –Ela não conseguia continuar

-Mãe –Digo já com a voz rouca tentando segurar o choro –Eu estou... –começo a chorar copiosamente

-Ah querida, eu sei... Não precisa falar –Ela diz ainda em lágrimas, demora mais uns 5 minutos assim. Peeta e Greasy Sae entram pela porta.

-Mãe tenho que ir, mas eu te ligo em breve. –Asseguro a ela

-A qualquer hora, pode me ligar a qualquer hora. Te amo. –Diz ela, mas eu já desligo não consigo falar essas palavras a ela.

Consigo me recompor, mesmo Greasy Sae estando ocupada fritando um pouco de bacon e Peeta está sentado, mas evitando me olhar. Não estou com vontade de falar com ninguém no momento, quando Greasy termina com o bacon eu dou para Buttercup que o devora e eu tento empurrar um ou dois pães de queijos goela a baixo com sucesso. Peeta foi embora depois de algum tempo, mas eu só o olhei indo pela porta.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, ainda estou na mesa e percebo que Greasy está pondo a panela com o caldo e ao lado alguns pães que sobrou de manhã.

-Já estou indo, ate amanhã. –Diz ela tocando meu ombro. Não vejo nada que me traga esperança, o telefone toca e não quero atende-lo. Então lembro-me de alguma coisa sobre atender o telefone e Dr Aurélio. Sigo para o telefone e o pego.

-Alô –Digo

-Katniss, olá aqui é o Dr Aurélio. Como você está? –Ele me pergunta, por um momento eu penso em desligar falar como eu estou me sentindo não é algo habitual de mim. Mas dane-se talvez ele possa realmente me ajudar a sair desse inferno ou então eu não atenderei as suas ligações. Acho que ele entendeu meu silencio, pois continuou logo em seguida. –Katniss sei que agora está tudo horrível como se você estivesse morta, sei que nada do que eu fale agora amenizará sua dor. Mas acredite em mim, continue comendo mesmo que a comida não tenha sabor e você esteja sem apetite. Mesmo que não queira falar nada converse com as pessoas, seja educada agradeça quando receber algo mesmo sem estar realmente agradecida, finja surpresa por um presente inesperado e você verá depois de um tempo que você sentirá de novo.

Instalasse um silencio na linha, estou assimilando suas palavras.

-Obrigada. –Digo a ele apesar de achar tudo um monte de besteira, afinal como alguma coisa pode ter significado depois da morte de Prim. Peeta devia ter me deixado morrer quando eu tive coragem, agora não consigo fazer isso com minha mãe.

-Ligarei novamente amanhã espero que atenda. –Diz ele desligando o telefone. Olho para a comida, mesmo não estando com fome me obrigo a comer um prato do caldo com os pães de Peeta em seguida sirvo um pouco num prato para Buttercup. Fico ali parada olhando para o fogo na lareira.

_Estou no Capital de volta a mansão do Presidene Snow procurando freneticamente por ele. "Vou mata-lo" é o mantra que me faz procurar com mais empenho, quando eu o avisto na varanda de sua casa busco a flecha e miro direto no olho e atiro, mas quando a flecha chega ao alvo o alvo na verdade é Prim que cai morta por mim_

Acordo sobressaltada e aos prantos. Buttercup esta me olhando atentamente, nada parece certo, como eu posso estar viva enquanto Prim não? De que adiantou eu ter ido para os Jogos, de que adiantou a rebelião de que adiantou eu ter trabalhado tão arduamente para manter ela, eu e minha mãe viva? De que minha vida adiantou? O desespero se apossa de mim novamente. Ah como eu quero morrer, seria muito melhor a morte do que essa vida miserável em que me encontro e me arrependo de não ter morrido na arena, aperto meu peito parece que meu coração está sendo rasgado, meus soluços preenchem a casa quando sinto uma leve pressão e percebo que é Buttercup e isso me acalma de certa maneira ate que me entrego completamente a inconsciência.

Não sei se dormi ou se entrei em transe, pois ao perceber está claro na minha janela, mas não percebi o tempo passar, não quero levantar nem ir comer, mas vendo que são 8 horas e que Buttercup está arranhando a porta para sair não me deixa muita escolha. Abro a porta e vou para mesa do café da manhã.

-Bom dia! –Diz Greasy –Peeta veio e trouxe os pães de queijo –Aponta para um cesto onde eles estão e pego um. –Ele foi só lá na cidade dar alguns pães para os trabalhadores.  
Penso em como isso combina com Peeta, sua generosidade e altruísmo. Depois do meu terceiro pão de queijo eu me sento perante a lareira olhando o fogo e deixando meu pensamento no vazio.

Passa-se muitos dias, minha rotina consiste em tomar café e voltar para cama. Responder quando Peeta me pergunta algo ou fala comigo, voltar para cama e quando eu menos espero se passa uma semana. Atendo o telefone do Dr Aurélio como o prometido.

-Olá Katniss, como passou a semana? –Pergunta ele ficando em silencio, mas eu não sei como classificar minha semana então fico calada. –Vou considerar isso como um está ruim, mas continuo me alimentando está certo?

-Faça o que quiser. –Digo a ele querendo que essa pseud. sessão termine logo.

-Continue tentando Katniss, procure algo que te faça ficar ocupada, vá caçar ou qualquer outra coisa que goste.

-Certo. –Digo desligando em seguida e indo para o quarto sendo seguida por Buttercup.

No outro dia após poucas horas de sono já está na hora do café, vou ate a mesa como sempre tentando fazer o que o medico me disse, ao descer percebo com estranheza que Greasy ainda não chegou o que é estranho, pois ela sempre vem as 7:30. Alguém está batendo a porta, vou atender e me deparo com Peeta.

-Oi. –Diz ele na soleira

-Oi, Greasy Sae ainda não chegou. –Digo abrindo a porta e entrando.

-Ela disse que hoje não poderia vir, pois tem uma reunião de pais e mestres na escola de sua neta. Ela comentou sobre isso. –Diz ele pondo o cesto com os pães e ao observar mais de perto vejo o pão, o mesmo pão cheia de passas e nozes que há muito tempo foi jogado para mim. Eu senti depois de muito tempo no frio da perda, nas trevas da falta, senti surpresa e sorri mesmo com os olhos marejados. Peguei o pão em minhas mãos, senti o seu aroma e pela primeira vez em muito tempo senti o sabor da comida e saboreei cada pedaço.

-Pensei que pão de queijo fosse seu favorito. –Diz Peeta divertido e um pouco surpreso.

-E é, mas fazia tanto tempo que não comia _esse_ pão. –Disse ainda com nostalgia –Obrigada Peeta.

Ele não fala nada apenas assente com a cabeça. Talvez Johanna estivesse certa, talvez eu e Peeta estejamos arruinados, mas ainda estamos vivos e isso é algo que eu tenho que agradecer e não lamentar.

Continuamos ali em um silencio confortável ate dá a hora do almoço.

-Katniss já estou indo –Diz ele levantando do sofá indo em direção a porta

-Bem, ate amanhã. –Falo o acompanhando pela primeira vez ate a porta o que o surpreende

-Sei que sabe disso, mas vou falar de qualquer forma. Eu estou na casa da frente, pode me visitar quando quiser. –Diz ele indo embora.

Quando ele sai fico pensando em Rue que teve a vida ceifada tão jovem, tento me lembrar em detalhes de sua feição o jeito como ela subia nas arvores, em seguida lembro de meu pai, mas não tão claramente. Só do seu canto e da fotografia que tenho. Sei que faz muito tempo que ele morreu, mas eu deveria lembrar dele como ele era será que será assim com todos que já morreram? Vai ter um tempo em que não me lembrarei nitidamente de mais de Rue e Finnick que deram suas vidas por mim? Isso me pega de surpresa e começo a entrar em desespero. Vou para o telefone tirar as duvidas com o único que pode me responder sinceramente.

-Alô, Katniss? –Ele atende

-Dr Aurélio eu não consigo me lembrar de meu pai com clareza, ate mesmo Rue esta fugindo de minha memória. Será que estou doente?

-Katniss a memoria humana é de curta duração, especialmente para os que não vemos há muito tempo ou quem já partiu. –Me explica ele calmamente

-Isso não está certo, eu não quero me esquecer deles... –falo inconformada com minha cabeça estupida.

-Katniss você pode pensar em algo para homenageá-los e não esquece-los como um álbum de fotografias ou algo do gênero. –Diz ele

-Vou pensar em algo. –Digo desligando.

Um álbum de fotografia não é o que eu quero o que poderia fazer para mantê-los na memoria? Vou para o quarto ainda com essa questão na cabeça. Tomo um bom e merecido banho. Olho para janela de Peeta que está aberta como sempre, mas algo me chama a atenção o quadro de Rue como eu a "enterrei" em meio às flores semelhante ao que ele pintou no massacre quaternário. Nossa como era real, Peeta é muito talentoso e lembro-me de quando eu percebi seu talento para a pintura há muito tempo. Ele me ajudou no meu livro da família que ainda esta por terminar. Será que ele ainda se lembra? Vou para o quarto que era de minha mãe e Prim, fico na porta por um tempo como criando coragem para entrar e finalmente entro e pego o livro. Vou a sala jantar foleando o livro uma vez ou outra sem, no entanto realmente lê-lo.


End file.
